Wizard Melting Pot
by HaruSpringtime
Summary: When Jasmine received a face full of brown feathers and a letter that morning, she didn't expect magic to be real or that she's been admitted to one of the most pronounced wizarding boarding school in the country. However, she later comes to regret accepting when she and the lives of many become threatened.


p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: #FEFEFE;"Jasmine shifted her weight from left to right, chewing her lower lip nervously. This was so much to take in. It wasn't every day a person discovers they can perform magic and literally be swept into a cramped alleyway filled with witches and wizards of every shape and size./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"The dark haired girl lost sight of the tall older woman who had accompanied her and frantically searched for dark colored witch hat. However, this action proved to be useless when just about every other woman wore the same exact hat. Fear began to rise within her abdomen and chills crawled up her spine, she wouldn't be stuck in this place alone?/spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red—actually quite a lot of red. She turned and watched a rather plump woman with bright red hair herd four tall boys and a little girl through the crowd, each child having identical reddish locks. The whole family wore dark long cloaks that enveloped their bodies, with the exception of the younger girl who had a dark magenta one./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"The woman looked rather friendly enough and Jasmine decided to approach her. Taking a few tentative steps behind her, the young girl reached out and gently tugged on the woman's cloak. "U-Um excuse me miss," /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Thinking it was one of her mischievous twins, the woman whirled around with a huff. But instead of finding her identical red-haired sons, she stared down at a timid dark haired girl and her gaze softened. "Oh, I'm sorry dear," the older woman gave her an apologetic smile. "Is there something I can do for you?"/spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Jasmine glanced up at her shyly, slightly intimidated when all of the woman's children began to stare at her./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Tearing her gaze away from the children she began to stammer. "U-Um c-could you help me um," she stammered in a quiet voice unable to form any of her previous thought out questions./spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;" /spanbr / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Thankfully the older woman seemed to know what she was trying to communicate and her eyes lit up. "Oh! Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?" when the dark haired girl timidly nodded, the older woman smiled. "This is Ron's first year too" she pushed her youngest son forward whose cheeks were lit aflame at the sight of the pretty girl. A shy smile spread across her face and Jasmine raised her hand to give a timid wave in greeting. Almost immediately his cheeks went aflame at the sight of the pretty girl. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""No need to be shy dearie. My name is Molly Weasley" she introduced herself. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Jasmine straightened her back and with wide eyes, she stammered in her clearest voice possible. "My name- my name is Jasmine, Jasmine Fei" she paused and nervously bit her lower lip. "-and, and I can't find my person!" she finally burst out, her gray eyes filling with tears. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Mrs. Weasley was startled by her sudden outburst but she took in how skittish and scared the young girl was, her maternal instincts kicked in. In one swoop she wrapped the girl in a warm hug and gently patting her head in comfort, something she always did whenever her young ones were in distress. "Now, now there's no need for tears" she released the girl from her embrace, taking the moment to wipe away a few stray tears that slid down her cheeks. "Just take a deep breath dearie and could you tell me where was the last place you saw your parents."/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"Jasmine drew in a shaky breath and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to suck back the tears into her eyeballs. "I-I came with another lady and-and I don't remember her name but she was wearing dark green robes, her hair was up in a fancy bun and she was wearing one of those black pointy hats" she made wild gestures with her arms and hands to describe the hat in hopes the lady would know who she was talking about. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;"A faint snicker caused her to freeze and she looked over to see one of the taller redheaded boys holding a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. She almost forgot about Mrs. Weasley's other children for a second. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FEFEFE;""Fred!" Mrs. Weasley rebuked her laughing child and almost immediately he shut up. Turning back to Jasmine, Mrs. Weasley's glare instantly melted away and she smiled warmly. "Don't worry dear, you can accompany us until you find your guardian." /span/p 


End file.
